Road To Recovery
by expectathousandconfessions
Summary: With Roxas gone, what was Axel to do but take it out on himself? AU rated for eating disorders, smut and general angst.


**AN: To my Roxas, because he is by far the pulpiest in the world.**

**xx**

Axel ran a hand through his hair, tears clinging to his eyelashes in the most desperate way possible. There was something pathetic about sitting on the bathroom floor, crying. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand before picking his toothbrush off of the floor. He almost dropped it he was shaking so hard. Every tear felt like a fire running down his cheek. He looked at his toothbrush, blue. The colour of _his _eyes. Green eyes stared into multiple colours, the main colour had become red more often these days. A shiver ran up his spine, the loose white wife beater and even looser jeans weren't cutting it for warmth these days. Raising his left hand, Axel examined the toothbrush. All the bristles had been pulled out months ago, some of the paint had chipped off, showing the lack of colour underneath. Eyes lowered he opened his mouth, clutching the toothbrush in hand before putting it into his mouth. The worst was the anticipation. He knew what was coming. And he knew he had to. He pressed the toothbrush to the back of his throat, gagging. Not quite. Once more. That's it. He felt the warmth coming up his throat in the form of his release. Opening his mouth he released the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. He closed his eyes, relief washing over him. Standing on wobbly legs he washed walked out of the bathroom stall, washing his face with the too cold water he gasped as he saw someone standing in the doorway of the school bathroom. "Roxas." Axel breathed. There he was, the most beautiful thing Axel had ever seen. Pale, golden hair, and the bluest eyes Axel had ever seen. "How are you?"

The blonde stared at Axel for a minute, his eyes weren't completely cold. There was regret in his eyes, if only for a second. "You missed some of it. On your chin. Your _vomit_." Roxas walked past the redhead, getting a piece of paper towel, dampening it and bringing it to Axel's face, wiping away the trace of his newly formed habit. Axel shuddered and blushed when Roxas' hand made contact with his face.

"Thank you."_ Come back. _

"You're welcome." _I can't Axel, you know I can't._

"How did you do on your biology exam?" _Why did you stop trying?_

"Flying colours." _You deserve better._

"I'm proud of you." _I need you._

"Thank you. I... I have to go." _No you don't._

"Is whatshisname waiting?" _I'm better for you than he is._

"Yes, _Hayner_ is." _I know. _Roxas turned, looking at Axel over his shoulder. _But I can't stay. _His eyes closed, the conversation cut off. Turning his head back, he straightened his shirt and walked out the door.

That was the last Axel saw of Roxas for the next three months.

Their next meeting, like the previous one, was by chance. Axel was sitting at a pizza joint with Larxene, barely picking at the mushroom on top of his slice.

"Axel. I'm worried about you. You've barely eaten and it's been months. Or when you eat you immediately run to the bathroom. You've lost so much weight." It was rare to see this level of concern in Larxene.

"I know. I like being this size."

"How much do you weigh?"

"One-twenty."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You're severely underweight. Axel." She reached her hand out, taking hold of the one that wasn't currently occupied with the mushroom, getting a better hold of the redhead's attention. "You weigh five pounds more than me. You're a good five inches taller. That's not good. Do you think I'm overweight?"

"No. You're beautiful." He smiled at her, not touching his eyes. Any other state of mind Axel's statement would be fully truthful, he'd on many occasions told Larxene she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and if she wasn't his best friend in the world he'd be smitten.

"Come on, Axel. Eat." Axel sighed, there was no fighting Larxene. Taking a bite, his taste buds were assaulted with the taste of grease and cheese. He gagged. "Don't pull that shit on me. This is your favourite pizza joint."

"It's disgusting."

"Keep eating." She took a bite of her third slice of pizza, glaring at him.

"He's here." Axel's eyes widened as he watched Roxas walk through the door, a small frown on his face. "Larxene look, Roxas is here." A small smile, the first he'd had in months, tugged at his lips. Larxene didn't take her eyes off of Axel, her heart clenching. Even after all this time. She hated Roxas for what he did to Axel. "Roxas!" Her eyes bugged out of her head as Axel called to him. Idiot. This was only going to make things ten times worse. After the incident in the bathroom, Axel was an inconsolable mess, refusing to leave his bed for days.

The blonde stiffened as his name was called by such a familiar voice. Turning slowly, he scanned the shop, until his eyes landed on Axel. His fight or flight instincts kicked in as he ran out of the shop, into an alley. The redhead jumped from his seat the moment Roxas fled, chasing after him. He thanked whatever was up there that he was given long legs, catching up with Roxas within no time. "Axel, don't-" Roxas was cut off as he was turned around, Axel's hands gripping his shoulders.

"Where have you been?" Axel's eyes mapped out every feature of Roxas' face, re-memorizing it. Maybe he was finally growing into his features, some of the baby fat was gone and his features were harder.

"Germany. I got the trip."

"I'm so proud of you." Without thinking, Axel pressed their lips together, hands squeezing Roxas' shoulders. The blonde's hands reached out to hold onto Axel's biceps. Roxas was hit with a wave of nausea, he could _feel _the bone underneath the skin.

Pulling back, Roxas' eyebrows furrowed and his jaw dropped, "How much weight have you _lost_?"

"Fifty."

"_Pounds?_" Roxas' eyes widened, "Axel, that isn't healthy."

Dropping his hands from Roxas' shoulders he bit his lip, "What does it matter? You left me. You didn't want me. Now there's less to not want."

"You've got to be kidding, Axel. You're overreacting." The blonde's eyes filled with what looked like water, but Axel was positive that wasn't the case. "Just.. don't do that to yourself anymore." He furrowed his eyebrows, staring up at Axel.

"Why the fuck not? It's not like you care anyway."

Roxas look like he'd been slapped, "You think I don't _care_? You think it isn't killing me to see you like this? You idiot." Roxas punched the taller man's shoulder, pressing his face to his chest, "Just stop. Please."

Axel swallowed the lump in his throat, wrapping an arm around Roxas' waist, the other cupping the back of his head. "Roxas I..."

"If you still care about me, you'll stop doing this to yourself." Roxas pulled back, his eyes slightly puffier and his cheeks slightly damper. Axel's heart hurt just a little bit more.

"Okay."

Roxas gave the redhead a pained smile, "Goodbye Axel." He turned and left.

That night Axel ate six cheeseburgers, and kept them all down. Larxene didn't leave his side, even through all the tears.

The next time Axel saw Roxas it was six months later.

Axel had been sitting with Xigbar and Demyx in the middle of the courtyard at their university, discussing who was the better band; Flogging Molly or Dropkick Murphys. Axel went to grab his sandwich from his backpack when he spotted him. "Roxas." A grin spread across his face as he ran to the blonde. Demyx and Xigbar stared at the redhead, Xigbar murmuring something about how he'd be exactly the same if Demyx ever left him. That made Demyx smile and press a kiss to his fiancee's lips.

"Roxas!" Axel caught up with the blonde almost instantly.

Turning around, Roxas' smiled before it dropped back into a veil of emptiness, "Hello Axel."

"I didn't see you on Christmas." He said, plainly.

Roxas gnawed at his bottom lip, looking guilty. "I was at-"

"Hayner's?" Axel's chest ached.

Roxas shot him with a glare, "Namine's, actually. Mom decided to have Christmas at her place so it wouldn't be as far for me." Axel furrowed his eyebrow, of course, his sister.

"I see."

"Have you been gaining weight?" Roxas was always blunt, that was one of the many things that made Axel fall in the first place.

"Thirty seven pounds. I'm like fifteen away from being back to normal," Axel scratched at his arm.

"You look good, keep it up." Roxas said, biting at his lips. They were chapped, Axel wanted to kiss them. Roxas scratched at his hat, all of his hair was tucked under it, the wool was most likely irritating.

"Roxas." Axel sighed.

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful."

Roxas' cheeks flushed a little darker. "You need to stop that."

"Why?"

"Because we've been broken up for almost a goddamn year, that's why." Roxas stomped his foot, crossing his arms across his chest, averting his eyes.

"I'm still allowed to think you're beautiful." Roxas shivered, and Axel knew it wasn't from the cold.

"Shut up."

Axel sighed, "Well going six months without seeing you tends to do that to me."

Roxas looked down, tapping his foot against the ground, "Maybe I planned to not see you anymore."

Axel felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. He was going to puke, tears pressed hard against the back of his eyes. "Oh."

Roxas was the personification of guilt, "Listen I gotta go... Olette is waiting."

"Yeah." Axel felt cold.

"Goodbye, Ax." Roxas turned on his heel, about to walk away.

"I got you that hat didn't I?"

Roxas touched the checkered hat, subconsciously. "Yeah. It is."

"I'm glad you still wear it."

Roxas didn't reply, he simply walked away. Turning around, Axel returned to Xigbar and Demyx, ignoring all the questions they asked him.

Three weeks later Axel was sitting in his chemistry course when the world came crashing down on him in the form of a knock on the door.

It was the girl that Roxas was friends with, he couldn't for the life of him remember her name. She stepped into the class, holding a bucket in her hands, full of money. "Hello, my name is Olette. Um, last night my friend Roxas was put into intensive care in the hospital." Axel's breathing stopped, "He's been battling cancer for the past year, and his family has been running out of money to afford treatment for him." Axel was going to puke, "Any amount would be greatly appreciated, he's my best friend in the world and everyone he knows would be lost without him." Her voice increased in pitch as she finished her speech, obviously fighting back tears. There was shuffling of people grabbing their wallets, pulling out bills.

That is until a louder noise cut them all off. The scraping of a chair followed by the sound of it falling over. Everyone's heads turned to look to the back of the class to see Axel furiously shoving things into his backpack. Slinging it over his shoulder he stomped heavily booted feet to the front of the class. Stepping up to Olette, Axel grabbed her arm, "You're bringing me to him once these fuckers pay up." Turning to the class he growled out an, 'Everyone' before walking out of the class to lean against the wall outside. Pressing his palms to his eyes he slid down the wall, letting tears flow freely.

He lost track of how long he was there for until he heard his name being called. "Axel." He looked up, Olette was standing there with the small bucket, the bills had doubled. "Let's go." She held her hand out, a small smile on her lips. Axel took her hand, lifting himself up. The brunette didn't let go of Axel's hand as they walked to her car, and he didn't mind. He needed it. The ride to the hospital was quiet. Axel staring out the window, Olette peeking little glances through the corner of her eye.

Pulling up, Olette paid for parking from her pocket, even though Axel could see the exact change in the bucket. He gave a small smile. He could see why Roxas was friends with her. "Olette."

She looked over at him, a smile on her lips, "Yes Axel?"

"What does he have?"

She sighed, putting her forehead on the steering wheel, "It's called acute lymphoblastic leukemia."

"Is he..."

"He should be fine." Her voice sounded strained, "If he can keep paying for treatments."

"I see." Axel's hands shook. "I'm.. I'm getting paid tomorrow. I'll go grocery shopping and then the rest of it I'll give to him."

Olette lifted her head, staring at Axel. "You love him don't you?"

Axel kept his gaze forward, "More than anything." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go see him." The two got out of the car, walking into the hospital. Olette let him to the cancer ward before flashing a card to the lady at the desk, walking past her. Axel followed her into room 972 seeing the worst thing he'd seen in his life.

Roxas' eyes were closed in peaceful sleep, though he was hooked up to machines, tubes coming out of him from what seemed like everywhere. His hair was completely gone and he was so much thinner. Axel felt his heart drop. If it weren't for the slow beeping coming from one of the machines Roxas would have seemed dead. Walking over to the bed Axel sat in the small chair beside it. Taking a hold of Roxas' hand that wasn't attached to wires he held it in two of his own. Letting tears fall again he heard Olette mutter something about privacy and leave. Pressing his forehead to the blonde's hand tears continued to flow freely.

"Axel?" The redhead stiffened, looking up. Roxas' eyes were open, and staring down at him.

"Roxas." He moved up Roxas' body to slide his hand across the blue eyed boy's cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Roxas pressed his face to the man's hand, "I didn't want you to worry about me." His voice was weak. Everything about Roxas was weak.

Axel couldn't reply, he just pressed his lips to Roxas' pale ones. And for the first time in a year, Roxas kissed him back. Neither of them knew who was crying, if it was Roxas, if it was Axel or if it was both of them. Pulling back, Axel wiped the tears from Roxas' cheeks. "I missed you so much Roxas."

"I missed you too, Ax." He leaned up and kissed the man again. They were cut off by a small squeak. Looking over his shoulder Axel saw Olette standing in the doorway with a large blush on her face.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

"I told you to make sure he didn't find out." Roxas stared at her, faking an angry face that was good enough to convince Olette.

"I'm sorry Roxas I didn't know he w-"

"I'm glad you did." He smiled, squeezing Axel's hand. The brunette leaned against the wall, a tired smile on her lips.

That night Axel fell asleep in the small chair beside Roxas' bed, their hands never leaving eachother's grasp.

The next morning, Axel regrettably left to go to work, making sure to leave Roxas a slice of banana bread for the boy to wake up to, along with a letter. At work, Axel asked if he could pick up all extra shifts that would be available for the next eternity. Waking up at four in the morning for the next few months would be worth it for Roxas. Surely not a lot of people would be buying groceries from four to six in the morning, so he could at least work on coursework while he stood around, plus the pay was double what he was getting now.

For the next six months his routine was the same; wake up at three thirty, leave the hospital, read his course material for two hours until his shift was over, drive home, feed his rabbit Caerbannog, sleep until two, feed her again, go to class and come back to the hospital to spend time with Roxas. Rinse and repeat.

During that time, Roxas had gone through multiple surgeries, the final of which removing the cancer cells from the boy's body. Three weeks from that day Roxas was allowed to go home, and home of course meaning Axel's.

After bringing all of Roxas' things inside, and grinning at how adorable the sight of Roxas cuddling with Caerbannog Axel decided it was time for dinner. Letting the small white rabbit hop away, Roxas followed Axel, sitting in the dining area of the kitchen.

Axel pulled himself up so he sat on the counter, "So on the menu tonight we have mac n' cheese, mac n' cheese or may I highly recommend, mac n' cheese."

Roxas pretended to choose, "Well I suppose I'll have to go with mac n' cheese."

"Good choice." Hopping off the counter Axel opened his cabinets. There were very few cheap no name boxes on the bottom shelf, nothing else. Roxas furrowed his brow, quirking his head to the side.

"Almost pay day?" Axel visibly tensed.

"Payday was last week.." The redhead muttered, refusing to turn around.

"Did you just forget to go shopping? Buy new shit?" Roxas panicked slightly, Axel couldn't be going back to his bulimic ways was he?

"I... I went shopping for groceries. That was.. that was all I put aside."

"What do you mean put aside?" Roxas was confused completely now.

Axel turned around, somehow looking older than he was, "Cancer treatment isn't cheap you know."

Roxas gasped, hand going to his mouth, "You... you're the anonymous person?" Axel's face was enough of a yes. "Axel why did you do that?"

"What was I supposed to do? Watch you die?" Axel yelled back. Levelling his voice back to normal he filled a pot with water, "I got a few extra jobs but that wasn't enough, so I got in with a loan shark... or seven..."

"Seven?"

Axel counted on his fingers for a minute, looking up at the ceiling. "Eight."

Roxas' jaw dropped, "Axel! Why would you do that?" Axel suddenly went very still, all the lightness dropping from his posture.

"Because I knew I wanted to be with you forever the moment I set my eyes on you. Because you're absolutely perfect and the thought of losing you to anything tears me apart. I can skip a few meals and move back in with my mom if that means you can live." Closing his eyes Axel turned away, turning on the stove. The two of them sat in silence, Axel focusing on making dinner, Roxas trying to hold back tears. After a few minutes a sniffle broke the silence. Turning around, Axel watched Roxas furiously wiping away tears. The redhead's chest ached as he walked across the small eat in kitchen, kneeling beside Roxas and wiping the tears away from his face. "Don't cry."

That only made the tears flow more, "You idiot." Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck pulling him into a kiss. Still wiping the tears from Roxas' cheeks, Axel kissed back with all the power he could.

Axel pulled away, thumb tracing Roxas' cheekbone, removing any stray tears. "No more tears, okay?" The sound of water boiling over brought the two from their staring. Pecking Roxas' forehead, Axel stood back up, putting the noodles in the pan. Roxas stared at the back of Axel's head, a small smile tugging at his lips. Stirring the noodles, Axel hummed to himself, completely unaware of the blonde watching him.

"I love you." Axel's whole body froze, he dropped the spoon he was using to stir the noodles. Turning around, the redhead stared at the boy. Love was a word neither of them had ever used before.

"You.. do?"

"Yeah.. yeah I do. I love you Axel." Roxas smiled as Axel ran across the room, wrapping his arms around Roxas and burying his face in Roxas' neck.

"Good because I love you so much it's not even funny." Axel pulled back enough to stare into the blonde's eyes. "Luckiest guy in the world."

Roxas chuckled, "I know you are." Axel laughed, pressing his hand to Roxas' face, the younger man laughing as he tried to move the redhead's hand away.

"Anyway, if you're done with big show and tell we have some cheese and possibly some mac to eat." Axel said, standing back up and filling two bowls with the noodles. Walking past Roxas, he handed the man his bowl before plopping himself down on the couch and turning on the TV. Roxas followed behind him, sitting beside him and cuddling close. They ate together in often interrupted silence, enjoying eachother's company as they finished their dinner. The rest of the evening was filled with Mario Kart, Axel screaming at the TV and Roxas trying to distract the redhead by sitting on him. As the evening drew to a close, Roxas stood up and declared that he needed a bath. Axel had made a lewd comment about joining him, Roxas replying with locking the door. Chuckling to himself, Axel busied himself with doing some of the dishes that had piled up, feeding the rabbit for the night and tidying up a few things that had moved from their places throughout the day. After a while Axel heard the water in the tub draining and the bathroom door opening. Double checking that the front door was locked Axel made his way to the bedroom.

There Roxas sat on his bed, clad in a pair of boxers and one of Axel's old beaten up band shirts, "Feel better?"

"Much." The blonde smiled, patting the spot beside him, waiting for Axel to come lay beside him. The redhead took his socks and shirt off, throwing them into the hamper, making a mental note to do laundry tomorrow. Axel sighed, laying down beside the blonde. Roxas curled up beside the man, Axel wrapping his arms around him. Ever since Roxas had come back from the hospital this was the standard position they'd sleep in, Roxas being warmed by Axel's hold, and Axel keeping the blonde safe. Said blonde chewed at his lip nervously. "Hey Axel?"

"What's up?" The redhead ran his fingers through Roxas' quickly growing hair. Instead of replying, Roxas leaned up and kissed the redhead. Smiling, Axel wrapped his arms tighter around the man. Roxas quickly deepened the sweet kiss, he slid on top of the man. Pulling back, the blonde smiled. "Well that was unexpected." Axel smiled, lacing his fingers together behind his own head and staring up at the man above him. Trailing his fingers shyly over Axel's exposed chest, Roxas moved his hips back and forth, a shy smirk on his lips. Green eyes widened in realization, "Oh.." Axel smirked, flipping the blonde over, kissing his cheek, "You should've just told me you wanted _that_." Pressing his lips to Roxas' neck he grinned when Roxas sighed in pleasure. Ever since Roxas had come back, the two of them hadn't done much besides some heavy petting, Axel scared Roxas' body wouldn't be able to handle it. Roxas was tired of waiting, he needed Axel and he needed him now. The redhead leaned his head up, hovering over the boy, "You sure you're okay? We can still wait."

Roxas groaned in frustration, "Axel, we haven't had sex in over a year. I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't want you to fuck my brains out." Roxas smirked as he watched a wave of arousal hit Axel full force, his eyes darkening, bottom lip getting trapped between his teeth, a visible shiver trailing down Axel's body.

"Fuckin' hell Rox.. don't do that to me. It's been far too long for you to just spring that on me." Axel chuckled, kissing up Roxas' neck, "I have no idea how my teenage self handled just my hand for that long."

"You didn't-"

"With anyone else? Never. There's no one that will ever compare to you." His hand slid down Roxas' body, sliding up under his own shirt that, in his opinion, looked so much better on Roxas. Said man wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and kissed him hard, the thought of Axel staying faithful even through them being broken up making his heart clench. "Only you."

Roxas' felt his face heat up, he wasn't sure if it was due to the embarrassment, or Axel's body heat. Running his hands through Axel's hair, he smiled up at him. Mirroring the blonde's smile, Axel leaned down to press their lips together in a loving kiss, hands slowly sliding up Roxas' torso inching the fabric up with them. Breaking the kiss to slide the shirt over the blue eyed man's head, Axel stared down at him. A look of pure awe etched across Axel's features, his eyes worshipping Roxas' body. "You're so beautiful." Leaning down, the redhead pressed a kiss to Roxas' shoulder, fingers ghosting over the blonde's arms. Roxas had never seen this side of the man, the gentleness and the pure love that came from every touch of Axel's lips or hands.

"Axel." The redhead looked up, lips slowly separating from Roxas' shoulder. Stroking his thumb over one of the twin tattoos on Axel's cheeks, he cupped the man's jaw, pulling him close for another kiss. Sliding his hands over Roxas' body, Axel smirked into the kiss when Roxas whimpered. During his therapy, the doctors had told the man about the possibility of increased sensitivity, obviously an understatement as Axel's hands sent burning trails across his skin. Running his nails lightly down Axel's back, Roxas murmured the redhead's name into the kiss.

Axel separated their lips, choosing to press kisses to Roxas' neck, "Yes?" Tilting his head to the side, Roxas let out a stream of soft sighs as the man's lips hit every spot on Roxas' neck that he memorized so long ago.

"I never went to Germany." Roxas smiled up at him, Axel grinning and shaking his head.

"I know. You forget I know your little ticks when you lie you dweeb."

Roxas smirked, flipping them over. "And you just went on with it."

"Of course."

Roxas chuckled, grinding his hips down onto Axel's, both of their faces contorting in nearly forgotten pleasure. Grabbing hold of Roxas' hips, Axel bucked his hips up, head rolling back in the pillows, Roxas' jaw dropping as a low moan sliding from his lips. Heated gazes meeting, both men lunged at each other, kissing and ripping at eachother's boxers. Roxas panted, trailing his fingers over the head of Axel's erection, leaning his head down to the redhead's ear, "Fuck me, Axel." He smirked, feeling the redhead's erection twitch under his fingers and a low groan coming from the man.

"Gotta prep you first, Rox." Axel flipped them back over, Roxas laying on his back with his arms out to either side. Reaching over, Axel searched through the drawer in his dresser for the long unused bottle he needed so desperately. Finally finding it, Axel returned to his place between the blonde's legs. "Not going to lie... it might hurt as much as the first time.." Axel chewed his bottom lip, he hated the fact that he would cause Roxas any sort of pain.

"N-no need to worry.." Roxas' face slowly became more and more red, "I.. I sort of... in the bath..." Axel's jaw dropped, the mental image burning into the back of his eyelids.

"Fuck, I love you." Axel laughed, kissing the blonde hard. "I gotta make sure though.." Axel smirked, quirking an eyebrow and covering three fingers in the lubricant. Tracing a teasing finger over the rim, Axel bit his lip as Roxas let out a needy whine. Teasing could come later, he needed Roxas as soon as he physically could. Sliding his first finger in, he was met with zero resistance.

"Nnngh.. I got three in.. y-you don't have to wait... put the next one in." Roxas stared down at him, hooded eyes taking Axel's restraint, and slowly crumbling it. Sliding his middle finger to meet the first, he was met with a small amount of resistance and a low moan coming from the blonde, "Fuck your _fingers_." Roxas gasped, pressing down on the digits.

"Mmm, that's what you're doing, Rox." Axel chuckled, scissoring his fingers to loosen the man up. "Now let's see if I remember.." Axel curled his fingers, hoping for-

"Haah!" Roxas' body arched off of the bed, eyes rolling back in his head, "Right there Axel oh god right there!" He pressed himself down against the fingers, "More! Fuck Axel, _more._" Axel happily complied, sliding his ring finger into the man, watching the man arch and cry out with every hit to his sweet spot. Sliding his fingers from the blonde, Roxas groaned, knowing what was to come. Subconsciously he opened his legs wider, hoping to get rid of the horrible empty feeling inside him. When Axel finally slid inside both men were completely still, not moving a single muscle.

Kissing the blonde's temple, Axel moved the short damp bangs from Roxas' forehead, "You ready?"

"Axel, if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to leave you for go-aah!" Roxas gasped, Axel skipping the slow torturous pace he usually started out with, skipping to the strong powerful thrusts that had Roxas' head spinning in seconds. Reaching down, Axel fisted Roxas' erection, wanting the blonde to get as much pleasure as he could. Driving their hips to connect with the other's both men were a frenzy of trying to get the release they'd both wanted so badly. After far too many assaults to his prostate, Roxas felt his release building quickly. Roxas continuously clamping down on the man, he let out a loud cry, back arching completely off the bed as an orgasm wracked his body, Axel following suit with a long groan. Falling down on top of the blonde, Axel sighed. "Ax. Off, you're crushing me."

Axel chuckled, rolling to the side, cuddling close to the man, "That.. was fucking amazing."

"We're doing that at least three times tomorrow." Roxas smiled, cuddling closer to the man, eyes drooping.

"You're so typical, Roxas. I guess I tired you out enough. Goodnight, love." The words were lost as they were laid on sleeping ears.

Two years later Roxas was completely cancer free and living happily with Axel. After a lot of sacrifices and a lot of saving, they had worked their way out of debt, life was finally looking up.

"Okay Axel, what's this big surprise? If it's some sort of fetish gear I will kill you." Roxas laughed, holding his hands out as Axel guided him through the apartment with a blindfold. Opening the door to the bedroom, Axel let the blinded man to the bed, where he sat him down.

"Okay take your blindfold off." Axel said, a large smile on his face.

Taking the black fabric off, Roxas looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't understand.."

"Look at the picture frame." Axel said, his smile only widening. Turning to look at the picture frame Axel kept beside their bed, he saw a crudely drawn picture of the two of them with 'Roxas and I in Germany' written on top.

"You didn't." Roxas turned his head back to see two plane tickets in the man's hand.

"Happy anniversary, Rox." Roxas jumped up, wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world." Roxas said, trying his hardest to choke back the tears.

"I know you are but what am I?" Axel pecked the man's cheek, "Come on, we gotta pack."

Roxas grinned, pressing a long kiss to Axel's lips, pulling him to bed, "I'd rather see what you're packing first."

Axel laughed, "I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too."

Two weeks later there was a proposal.

Axel said yes.

**Fin.**

**AN: Thank you so much for reading this, reviews would be loved. 3**


End file.
